Hold Yuh
by itsBarbieBxtch
Summary: Nicki Minaj,thats her name and she has something that she doesnt want anyone to find out...But,the Dark Lord does...After,runnung for years she is at peace when the Dark Lord has vanish.He has return and has invited her as the guest of honor.Voldemort/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey,**itsBarbieBxtch** and this is just a **Prologue **

so you** dont **have to read it

**Theme Song : Hold Yuh**

by **Gyptian** & **Nicki Minaj**

Enjoy = ]

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Living on the run...Thats how I lived my life, running away from death...it can be exciteing...But, once you get caught, your life is at risk. He was after me...

**...The Dark Lord...**

What he wanted from me...I will never know  
What he wanted to do to me...I shall find out soon

My fate and my life is in the palms of his hand.  
He found out who I was...and most importantly he found out what I was.

But, when he vanished for a mere 14 years, he has returned and has invited his _family_ and _friends_ for a rebirthing party at Malfoy Manor.

I...was the guest of honor.


	2. Chapter 2

If you ever went into a club, you would notice how much noise that is produced from that certain building. You could hear the DJ playing a rather up beat tune that lets it speaker make a ..BOOM. sound. People will be on the dance floor drunk and grinding on each other's body. The stench well...it smelled of all the types of liquor. The stench was so strong that you could walk right in, take a sniff and get buzzed. But, one odd thing that people could point out…well…perverted men could point out was a lonely beauty that sat at a table in the back corner of the whole club. She was a beautiful sight to see, she was a light chocolate color and her body as perfect as Barbie herself – thick and curves shaped as an hour glass. She had short, thick and smooth charcoal colored hair – it was cut into a bob like style with side bangs coming to the right and matching colored eyes – pitch black eyes. She was wearing a fine silky light colored green suit with a hoodie and designs around her shoulder and her cleavage area. She had an adorable baby face making her look innocent…& too top it all of a tattoo on her left arm, written in Japanese the words meant "God is always with me"

This girl…her name is Nicki Minaj or former known as Onika Maraj if you knew her well enough. She looked around her 20's well…she always was. She sighed as she took a sip of the bottle of rosay…she wasn't like the others who drank the liquor from a fancy glass cup…She scanned the club as she looked out for certain people who were after her…Death Eaters. She rolled her eyes slightly annoyed of how much trouble she had to travel from Japan to England…She missed home. She had left for the reasons the dark mark had gotten stronger and his appearance finally arriving. Of course she believed the rumors of how Harry Potter had witness Cedric Diggorys death and the rise of the Dark Lord – this is the Dark Lord, cant others see that people on the dark side always get revenge. That's why there's always a part two of every story. She stared at the mark on her right wrist and saw how much it has moved and burned her skin – she never wanted this. She scanned the club again and stared hard at a group of people making their ways over here. They all had black thick cloaks covering their body…with mask. "Stupid…Death eaters" She mumbled as she slowly got up from her seat and exited from the back door of the club. From there she was trapped and isolated in an alley way. She made her way toward her motorcycle and started it up and put herself onto it. She pressed the engine pedal ready to leave but someone was in her way. "Ever heard of a helmet? We wouldn't want our little Barbie doll to get hurt" A voice said rather teasingly that Nicki knew well enough to recognize. She looked up to be face to face with Antoin Dolohov – behind stood Macnair, Avery, Greyback & Nott. "What do you want?"sheI shot back. "Fiesty,isnt she?" Greyback said as he grinned. "I know what's going on in that werewolf brains of yours…So don't come near me or even tou-bite me on my neck or something" Nicki rolled her eyes and took her hands of the wheels and her feet of the pedal. "Who said he wanted to bite you there" Macnair said as he eyed her body up & down. Avery laughed and reached into his pocket and took out a letter and through it at her. Catching it in her hands, Nicki stared at the well-designed enveloped . "Read it…It will explain everything" he said as he smirked. She opened it & took out the parchment inside it :

_To: Nicki Minaj_

_From: The Malfoys_

_Dear Ms. Minaj,_

_You have been invited to a rebirthing ceremony of the Dark Lord since he has risen again. All death eaters including yourself shall be present to show respect for unfaithful services of the absence of the Dark Lord himself. You will not be wearing your cloaks or mask but just in case of any circumstance bring your mask and dress __**proper**__. The ceremony will start at 11:00 at night at Malfoy Manor._

_Sincerely,_

_The Malfoys_

I ripped up the letter and pressed the pedal of my motorcycle getting ready to leave… "Aren't you going" Dolohov asked. "Yeah…" I replied. "Shouldn't' you be apparating to the Manor?" He asked again. "I'm not playing 20 questions with any of you…Don't worry I'll be there" I pressed the pedal harder this time and felt the motorcycle push forward and as I felt it pick up speed, I made a right returning home to get ready. I took many lefts and rights just to get home…on the way. I couldn't stop but think about the ceremony – last time I went they killed a lot of people. I sighed as I finally reach my home. It wasn't like any normal house. It was a Japanese style home that was located in a very crowded neighborhood next to China Town in this part of England. I sighed as I parked the motorcycle in the rather large shed and went inside. "Poka! I'm home" She called and heard small thuds running her way. A small baby panda bear approached and ran up to her. Nicki smiled at her magic familiar and kissed, Poka. She walked down the hall and up some stairs passing the living room and went into the master bedroom…her master bedroom. She sighed as she looked at the ancient grandfather clock in the corner of her room. "An hour…" She looked at the mirror to see her reflection…She still looked good…but just in case…She stripped herself naked and wrapped a towel around her. She went down the hallway took a right which led her into big open doors and open them to reveal the onsen – a traditional Japanese Spa

.

She smiled as she went down the flight of stairs and slid into the hot tubs…She laid her head back against the layer of rocks that surrounded the hot tub and closed her eyes. Silence…it was beautiful. She dipped her head under the water and soon began to bathe herself and got out slowly. She then entered her room, applying cocoa butter lotion on her skin and wearing the clothes she had worn before at the bar. She applied makeup and other accessories and she was ready. She looked at her reflection and stared at the woman reflecting from the mirror…she rolled her eyes and picked up Poka who was chewing a piece of bamboo. "Ready?" She question Poka, the baby panda nodded his head and you can say somewhat smiled.

.POP.

As soon as Nicki landed, she no longer saw her Japanese home but instead, the landscape changed as she apparated in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. She took a deep sigh as she saw a couple of death eaters give her a nasty look and pass the gates. She walked straight ahead passing the gates which had two death eaters on guard. They both nodded at her and she nodded back, not willing to make conversation. It was awfully silent and only a few mumbles and whispers could be heard if you listen for quite a while & the click clack sound of women and their heels that clattered with each step they took. Nicki held Poka tighter in her arms as she neared the door, as she neared closer she caught the eye of Narcissa Malfoy herself. "Nicki" She said smiling and giving her a quick hug. Narcissa looked Nicki over and sighed. "The Dark Lord did warn me you wouldn't wear any formal clothing" She said with a little hint of laughter with each word she spoke. Nicki gave out a little pout "I don't have to listen to him" Nicki retorted. Narcissa smiled "Come upstairs…I have a perfect dress for you" She said as she hooked her arms with mine and completely drag me through the crowds of death eaters. We finally reached a room which looked like a guest room. Closing the door she went into a closet and pulled out a rather gorgeous kimono. She smiled "When he told me…I thought I would go out shopping" She said as she handed me the dress. "I'll be waiting downstairs" & with that Narcissa left closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this" I mumbled to Poka who was now watching my every movement. Sighing, I looked at my reflection…It was way to…Flashy. "Oh, what the hell…" I mumbled and grabbed Poka and made my way down the stairs.

The Dark Lord stood there eyeing everyone that had entered the main ball room of the manor. "Welcome…Death Eaters." He began. As he sat down on the only chair available in the whole room. "Welcome to the day of my rebirth…Where I have finally returns back to my own body. But, sadly as I stand here I will expect more faithful service from every one of my followers. Since, 14 years I have waited for any of you to come" He scanned the crowd again but this time their faces held astonishment. He wondered what had aroused his followers to act in such a way & then he heard the sound of click clack of a women heel. He turned around and his heart gave a little .thump. Nicki Minaj…as beautiful as eve r. He saw her walk down the stairs and next to Narcissa Malfoy side. He smirked to himself and continued on with his speech – he will deal with her later.

Nicki arrived near Narcissa side as she whispered a flattering compliment on how the dress had completely made her even look more adorable. Nicki stared at the man in front of her. He looked more different than the last time she saw him…He had a translucent skin color, red eyes that looked like he can pierce your soul with them…unattractive. Nicki ignored the speech he was giving out…the only thing from the entire speech was "I expect more loyal services" In her mind she told herself "It's not like I have the choice" The speech was done and a few death eaters had brought out muggles, muggle – born, & half – bloods. Nicki sighed as she stood there. "Since this is a ceremony of my rebirth...Let the fun begin" Voldemort said with a huge grin on his face. Nicki turned her head away as the first word came out of Bellatrix Lestrange mouth, which was at the side of the Dark Lord himself. Soon more of the Unforgivable Curses were shout out and screams were made and laughter followed after each scream. Nicki couldn't take more of this…"I need some air" She whispered and walked out of the area of the scene pushing people out the way. She started to wonder around the house a bit more, and found what looks like a living room. Entering, I found a house elf organizing some books. "Excuse me?" The house elf quickly turned around and bowed. "Yes, m-m-mam. What can I do for you?" "Please, don't bow. I was wondering if you have something to drink" "Oh…Yes. We do…What you would like to drink" The house elf quickly got up and smiled. "A bottle of rosay & can you not put it in a glass or anything" She nodded and quickly ran off. I sighed and quickly let my head hung low and sat on the couch. I was thinking to myself…Why I was even here, I shall never know. I shouldn't have come… "Should've stayed home and relaxed" I whispered to myself. Seconds later… someone slipped their hands around my shoulders. "Now…if you did stay at home I would have chased you down" His cold voice slithered out his mouth. "I'd rather be chased for the excitement, then being here wasting my time" Now, he had settle beside me, with his face in between my neck and shoulder, smelling my scent and licking a few spots here & there. "You wouldn't be wasting your time…We could have some fun." He whispered. "For a dictator like yourself…you have some corny pickup lines to get a girl laid" He chuckled. "Here you go" The voice of the house elf whispered. I grabbed it as the elf ran away with fear in its eyes. I twisted of the cap and drank it taking big gulps. I stopped and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He lifted his eyebrow-where it should be and I passed it to him where he too took gulps of it. We drank like this for hours and hours…well…I did. He smirked and I retorted "What are you smirking at?" Drunk- I said He replied with no answer as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs


End file.
